Marked and Hunted
by aominecchi0831
Summary: The Miracles in this parallel world are now called the Hidden Order, a group of the best assassins that ever existed. Aomine Daiki is the most notorious when it comes to killing nobles, and so he will be much surprised with his new mission: to save General Kiyoshi and his adopted daughter, a beautiful girl named Taiga.


**Marked and Hunted**

**Characters: Kagami, GoM, et al.**

**Ship: Aomine x fem!Kagami, KuroMomo, MidoTaka, MidoAka, etc.**

**Note: Okay. It's been my lifelong dream to write a fantasy novel. I used to dream of becoming a game programmer, ever since that fateful night when I saw Final Fantasy X. But as I grew up, I realized that my strength in Mathematics is limited to more than solving arithmetic, and then I realized: if I can't produce an awesome world using computer graphics, why not use words? Soon I got into writing fiction.**

**So why am I saying this to you? Well, I just want to say that this fanfic is going to contain a lot of stuff coming from all the videogames (RPGs to be precise) I've seen and played. Try guessing what they are.**

**And I would like you to enjoy reading this, of course.**

**Note: KnB is created by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama. Pardon me for any errors in grammar and spelling. They aren't made on purpose.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

_**The Empire's Cronies wouldn't even stand a chance against me,**_ Aomine Daiki thought with confidence. He stealthily maneuvered his way through the Capital's well-adorned rooftops, running on red tile and jumping over every wide berth just to get from one building to another. Any ordinary human would have given up on doing such stunts and tricks, for such skillful and agile movements require the best physique a person should have. But Aomine…he is more than a human. That can be assured to you by the rest of the world.

He slid down two floors from a very high but abandoned building, whose towering structure was on the verge of toppling over the snaked roads filled with people. He dropped to a balcony at the second floor, and from there he went inside the building. He sneaked into the shadows, as he watched a gaily-colored aircraft roamed the sky in search of him.

_**I told you, you don't stand a chance…**_

He smirked as the aircraft's search light aimed blindly here and there, hoping to find him in the dark. But Aomine was used to dealing with the authorities of the Empire.

He just killed one of their nobles tonight, for heaven's sake.

The moment the aircraft's lights went closer to his hiding spot, he quickly rolled on the floor and moved to the doorway. He sneaked out of the room without making a slightest noise, and soon he was running down a set of rickety stairs.

_**Can't stay here any longer…**_he said to himself as he ignored the creaking of the old wooden stairs.

He was unfortunately met by a small search party of Cronies as he was running down to the ground floor. They wore the ever flashy garb of red and silver armor, and so it wasn't hard for any criminal to see them. Armed to the teeth with the best of the Empire's ballistic weapons, these soldiers aimed their firearms at the renegade.

But Aomine was quick to move, even to the Cronies' standards. He leaped high planted one boot-clad foot on the first Crony, kicking the red steel helmet hard and banging the soldier against his comrades. They all tumbled down like pieces of domino.

Aomine lightly landed on his feet, but he immediately slid down the banister in case the Cronies were quick to recover. But before any of the good-for-nothing soldiers could get up, he was already out, walking in the shadows of the Capital's narrow alleys.

_**Easy as pie.**_

Despite the camouflage-mask he wore, he still pulled the hood of his black greatcoat down to cover his head as he went into a nearby night market teeming with so many shoppers and urchins. The last thing every assassin wanted was to be seen, and despite the protection given by such a crowd, Aomine knew that it pays to be careful all the time.

So he walked along with the tide of people, inconspicuous to everyone, until he came to another alley that was located between an old book shop and an antique store. It was a path that only a few people know, and even then most of them knew better than to suddenly take that detour unwelcomed.

Aomine was among the selected ones who have the right to enter that narrow passage. Despite that fact, however, he still had his mask and hood on. At the end of the alleyway was a dead end of a high brick wall, murky with filth and old age. But touching the right stones, the dead end served as an entrance to a grand and impressive lair that could put any ancient castle to shame. A massive den that was once an ancient tomb, it is now a place lively with so many strong people gathering in groups, either having drinks and conversations, or even friendly duels and combat training. It was a different world altogether, where only people like Aomine could stay for as long as they liked.

It was Aomine's home, the secluded guild hall of the Hidden Order.

The Hidden Order is among the factions that are not part of the Empire's listed guilds. No surprises there. The Hidden Order, after all, is a faction of the best assassins from all walks of life. An organized league, they are ranked from the lowest greenhorns to the most wanted killers-for-hire. Little is known about them, save the fact that their motives are wide-ranged, from money to political revolution.

Aomine's motive was simple: he just hated the Empire.

That can be clearly seen from his long list of victims. Nobles, generals, officials, tell him to target anyone from the Empire and he would do you bidding willingly. There was a deep reason behind this, but in general, his motive is just like everyone else's – every commoner deprived of his rights by the dreaded rulers would naturally want to get even…usually by murder.

In the lair, Aomine felt much safer, more comfortable. The outside world was no place for him to settle in peace, if peace can even be enjoyed by a killer like him. He pulled back his black hood, and removed the mask that had rendered him faceless; now stood a tall, dark, imposing young man with short hair the color of the midnight sky, keen eyes of the same shade. His complexion was of a dark, sun-kissed tone, hinting the fact that he was not a resident of the Capital at all.

When Aomine removed his greatcoat the other assassins glanced at him in recognition. He returned the acknowledgement with a slight nod, then he silently went on his way without so much as a sidelong look at his comrades.

Naturally the other assassins would have taken offense, but Aomine was among the revered members of the Order, and they all knew that despite their numbers they would not stand a chance against him.

Aomine on the other hand, walked past all the other guild members, and approached a huge double door made of thick hardwood and iron. He rapped the door thrice in a manner distinct only to those who are allowed in.

The door gaped open, and Aomine came in swiftly. A good idea, for the door quickly closed shut the moment he entered.

He came into an opulent room, decorated with antique furniture and huge, old wooden bookshelves filled with thick, leather-bound books. A smooth-surfaced round table made from the finest hardwood was surrounded by seven chairs, and only his seat remained empty.

"You're here, at last." Said the red-haired youth who sat at the end of the table, flanked by five other assassins who stared at Aomine accusingly. All of them wore the same conservative garb as Aomine: a great coat that covered much of the body, which was made of light but tough material, and has a hood to cover the head.

"Stop looking at me like that, all of you." Aomine grunted as he took his seat, which was at the red head's right side.

"I know I am a minute late…"

"You knew it very well, Daiki." The redhead answered with a smile. "I'm surprised."

Aomine would have told the young man to just shut up, but he knew better.

"Let's just start this meeting, shall we?"

The red-haired youth nodded at the person sitting at his left, a tall lad with sleek hair the color of the meadows in midsummer, and wore a pair of battered spectacles.

"Shintaro."

"Allow me to tell the details, Akashi." Midorima Shintaro spoke in a deep, clear voice.

"As we all know, despite the beautiful world that the Empire show, deep inside it is actually a rotten expanse of corrupted mysticism, evil science and violent politics. Recently we purified much of it by…shall we say…_**removing**_ certain vermin from their positions."

Aomine could not suppress a chuckle upon hearing the last sentence. Despite lacking sense of humor, Midorima has the tendency to make an unexpected pun.

"But recently the remaining vermin are taking advantage of our exploits. Now some of the few dignified people within the Empire's office are threatened to be killed – not by us, definitely, but we are sure to take the blame if we don't prevent them."

Aomine scowled at the plan. The Hidden Order is an organization of assassins. Why in the world would they become the knights-in-shining-armor of a nobleman?

Akashi, the red-haired youth was quick to read his thoughts so he spoke in an authoritative voice. "I know you are against this, Daiki, but the Order is currently facing a threat. Noble or not, we need to stop the Empire from killing anyone whom we did not plan to assassinate."

"Like I have an option in the matter. So who's the mark?" Aomine asked for the person whom the wicked officials of the Empire were targeting.

Akashi Seijuuro set his eyes on another assassin, this time a pale-skinned lad with hair and eyes the color of the clear sky. He lacked so much presence that for a moment everyone had forgotten that he was in the room with them.

"Kuroko. Tell us the mark."

Kuroko Tetsuya nodded, his face impassive. "Certain liaisons tell of one general named Kiyoshi Teppei, of the 3rd regiment of the Imperial Army, was a target of a group of individuals who were planning to take his place. He is one of the candidates to replace the current Head Knight of the Army.

"Apparently, this man is from the nobility and is a very charismatic person. His troops are most loyal to him, that it can only take a word from him to start a rebellion within the Empire. Even the Emperor feels threatened by him."

The rest of them were quick to analyze the situation. General Kiyoshi is about to be murdered, and worse, whoever did it had the Emperor's consent. And with a few lies here and there, it would be very easy to put the blame on the Order.

"So what's the plan?" Aomine was the first to ask. He was curious about the general. There are only a few such people like Kiyoshi within the Empire, after all.

"It has been said that the killing takes place in the Holy Square, on Capitol Day." Said Kuroko.

"A public execution." Akashi said grimly. "Right on the day of a celebration."

Aomine smirked. "They surely know how to have fun."

"Capitol Day is only ten days away. We need to come up with plans before then." Akashi said plans, as the Order always believed never to take chances with only a single strategy.

"Ryota." He turned to a handsome young man with hair and eyes that would remind you of the shining sun.

"You are the one with a lot of connections. I would like you to roam in the Holy Square. Gather any information which you think would be relevant to our mission; you might as well see if you can find anyone suspicious surveying the area."

"No problem." Kise Ryota nodded cheerfully.

"Tetsuya, Shintaro, set up a map showing the possible areas for enemy attack on Kiyoshi."

Both Kuroko and Midorima nodded in agreement.

"And you." Akashi glanced at Aomine. "You're going to keep an eye on the general, until the Capitol Day."

"Me?" Aomine was not fond of being a bodyguard to anyone, no matter who they were.

"Why don't you just send Atsushi?"

Akashi glanced at the lanky young man with shoulder length mauve hair and lazy looking eyes.

"Atsushi's job is to annihilate anyone who goes against my will." Akashi said in the most threatening tone.

Aomine looked into Murasakibara Atsushi's eyes. He didn't want to mess with this giant. Not today, nor tomorrow.

Aomine sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."

Akashi smiled triumphantly. "Very well. Our meeting is done for today."

They all stood up and left the opulent room, each one headed for their own tasks.

.

.

.

**Okay, okay. I know this story is kinda like some dark fantasy involving nobles and assassins and whatnot. But do please give it a chance. You haven't seen General Kiyoshi yet – and his beautiful daughter named Taiga.**

**Review?**


End file.
